


[WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（1）

by Null_Ray



Series: Hole in One [1]
Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Male Slash, Wow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_Ray/pseuds/Null_Ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU中长篇，CP 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯。<br/>轻微涉黄涉毒=）<br/>黑帮争斗设定</p>
            </blockquote>





	[WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（1）

远处旧电灯光弧下面来人看起来一本正经得有点无聊。六英尺左右身高，瘦，深色套装，浅色长发在白光下反射出金属光泽。他正轻轻收回自己的车钥匙，让它滑进裤袋。这个早已废弃的空旷停车场里，那男人皮鞋的脚步形成的回声如蝙蝠般四散开去。

伊利丹站在吱吱作响时暗时灭的电灯光圈里丢下烟头一脚踏灭。他根本无法掩饰自己的 **轻蔑** 。面前的人并非武装了军刺的相扑选手，也不是陆战队满脸横肉的退役老兵。总之，他不符合自己的 **一切** 期望。所以伊利丹很是怀疑手下找错了人。一群肚子里满是啤酒和劣质意面的蠢货。

那人毫无畏惧地穿过昏暗的空地走向他，丝毫没有担心什么潜伏的危机。这毫无疑问有点 **反常** 。他甚至都不怀疑自己会使诈？伊利丹轻轻甩开挡在眼前的一缕黑发，连他自己都没意识到他的手已经放在了腰间的匕首上。多年的习惯，早已经成为了条件反射。

 

直到这个大学讲师般的家伙站在他面前伸出手来，一枚价值不菲的家传古老 **纹章戒指** 出现在视线里，在冷光里，石像鬼眼睛般威严地凝视。这让猎手意识到，也许他的线人确实没有搞错，这就是那个近日遭遇了灭顶之灾的旧贵族后裔。日烧皮肤的猎手饶有兴味地抬起视线盯着他新伙伴深陷的绿眼睛。他太专注了，以致于失礼忘记了对方等待握手的动作。

而对方毫不在意。他不卑不亢地抽回手。金色长发间一张瘦削苍白的尖脸刮得干干净净，跟 **清教徒** 似的，眉心苦行僧般略微抽紧；在这种不正常的灯光下，全然一副道林.格雷式的病态。

 

“今天下午的高尔夫比赛我输得真惨。”陌生人听起来自然又无奈。能看出他仍然还是向后微微撤了一步退到相对的安全距离。

“比分我忘记了，大约是怎么样来着。”伊利丹喷吐着剩余的烟气，看似随意地问道。他的声音粗野嘶哑。

“第一杆对方就 **一杆进洞** 。”回答不动声色。

 

猎手跟大猫似的吸了一下鼻子。那轮廓粗犷硬朗的脸上现出了一个轻微的笑容。就在金发男人以为暗号如期结束时，沿路的灯突然闪烁着，发出接触不良的声音，抖动着尽数熄灭了。停车场里顿时一片压抑的漆黑。

后来者知道事情不妙，但是已经迟了—— **砰咚** 。他的身体被狠狠地摔压在地上。四肢和躯干传来碰撞的痛觉，和被强制钳制的不安，这让他知道强壮善斗的猎手正把他按压在冰冷的水泥地上。真是个鬼魅般的家伙。他闻到猎手皮革和烈酒的荷尔蒙气息。

 

“ **有什么问题吗** ？”

优雅访客的声音也难得沾上了愠怒。他们贴得很近，相对的，他西装领口里传来一阵苦涩灼热的植物香气。是那些只适合温室盆栽玩赏的珍稀植物。伊利丹能感到猎物精瘦结实的身体里有反抗的力量在积聚。他知道这个人只是在等待合适的时机。

“ **我还需要…进一步试炼** 。”

纯粹的黑暗里，猎手的声音嘶嘶作响，一条抬头吐着信子的毒蛇。而猎物则感到有什么尖锐的东西抵住了自己的喉结。一阵刺痛。那是蛇的毒牙吗？

“这就是 **你** ，大名鼎鼎的' **背叛者** '，对待新下属的方式？”

猎物嗤笑起来，他的喉结在匕首刀尖下抖动着。“我没有任何武装独身来和你投诚，我的人也都在三个街区开外，而 **这** ，就是 **你** 对待我的方式？”说完，他狂躁地开始大笑，一次长久忍耐后的爆发。空旷漆黑的地下区域满是各种稀奇古怪的回声。

 

 **绝望总是不会假装的。** 伊利丹在长久的牢狱生涯之后确认了这一条真理。出来混的肯定得还，他在最最压抑的单人牢房呆了那些年，连个打牌吹水一起喝喝威士忌的狱友都没有，最无聊的时候甚至只能左手和右手猜拳。有时候还真不如有人把刀子架在他的脖子上，让他 **流点血** ，也让脑子精神一下，至少意识到自己没死。哦，对了，还有日复一日监视着他的玛维典狱官。不过她在监控录像里究竟都看到了些什么，他现在 **并不** 愿意猜想。

也就在这时，所有陈旧的白光电灯都霎时亮了起来。刺眼，发出不时短路的声音。投诚者适应了一下。他看见他新上司特殊而漂亮的金色眼睛离他很近，然后一下子拉开了距离。他的身体自由了，虽然颈部的伤口还在刺痛。伸手随便摸了一下，少许鲜红的液体。他直起身来拍掉灰尘，皱着眉自己舔掉手指上的血迹。

“ **新兵，欢迎你** 。”

一只和刚才比起来还算友善的大手伸在他面前，带着武器常年磨出的老茧。


End file.
